spinitch, macoroni, and fish oh my!
by devistation
Summary: Before she ever became a power ranger Tori had another battle to fight.


spinach, macaroni, and fish oh my.  

By Devastation

Synopsis:  Before she was ever a power ranger Tori Hanson had to face her worst enemy ever.

Requirement: I own nothing power rangers; I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of this story.

A.N. Ok, this has been rattling around in my mind.  It's my first fic so please be kind.

As she came into the small lunch room Tori could hear the teachers talking and smell what had to be the foulest smell she'd ever encountered in her young life.  It was like nothing she'd ever come across, so she knew what ever it belonged to she knew was not something she'd want to eat.  

"Victoria sit here next to Becky while I get your plate."  Mrs. Vito said and the six year old obeyed plopping down into the little blue seat.  

Across the table Waldo Brooks was glaring at something on his plate that Tori couldn't quite make out.  

"Mrs. Vito do I have to eat it?"  He asked and as the teacher sat Tori's plate before her their teacher just nodded.  

"You can't have pudding until you do."  She was saying and Tori's attention slid to the slimy green thing taking up a third of her plate.  It looked like something from one of the things on Chiller Theater.  She didn't even pick up my fork I just look to where Shane Clark was drinking his milk.  He was unaffected by the blob on his plate so how bad could it be?  Finally Tori picked up her own fork and stuck it in the clingy thing lifting it to her mouth.  It was so slimy it didn't even stay on the fork.  Again Tori tried to sphere it with her fork and finally managed to get the goop into her mouth.  

Tori could feel herself gagging.  It tasted like wet leaves but much worse as it slid down her throat. 

            "I'm not eating this."  The little girl announced to Mrs. Allen.  

            "Victoria, you have to eat the spinach."   She is telling me but she shook her head and looked up at her.  

"It's slimy."  Tori told her mutinously.  

            "And it's good for you."  She smiled down at Tori.  

"The fish is ok."  Waldo called from where he still sat.  Looking down Tori saw the brown triangular mass beside the white macaroni and cheese.  

            Hopefully the girl cut off a peace.  In the process she knocked some of the spinach off the plate onto the table.  Mrs. MALONI wordlessly used a napkin to clean it up.  Tori was already biting into the fish.  It was almost as bad as the Spinach.  Spitting it into her hand she looked at the boy across from her.  

"It tastes like Paste."  She took a gulp of milk to get the nasty taste out of her mouth.  Then she felt her stomach churn, it was warm.  Tori wondered if the teachers were trying to kill them all.    

"Well I like it."  Mike Stanton is saying from the seat on Shane's other side.

"You like paste."  Tori retorted and looked at the so-called Macaroni and cheese.  By now she was starting to doubt that the cook knew that food was supposed to taste good.  

Tori look down at the curly mound that was supposed to be Macaroni and cheese.  She stuck her fork into it and as she tasted it she felt sick.  It tasted like a sponge, a soggy gooey sponge.  Tori got to her feet feeling really nauseous by now.  

"Victoria where are you going?"  An aid named Don asks.  Tori looked up into his bearded face.  

"I'm not eating that."  The little girl said stubbornly.   

"Sit down you have to eat." Mrs. MALONI called just as stubbornly.  

"No."  Tori said shaking her head violently.  

"You can't leave the table until you finish."  Mrs. MALONI said firmly.  

"You can't make me."  Tori glared back at her plate.  She could see that it was still there and Waldo was already gone.  He must have left to go catch his bus.  

"Ok, I'll make you a deal.  You have to eat three bites and then you can go."  Tori again looked back down at the stuff on the plate, was it worth it?  

"Three bites?"  She asked looking up at her.  Was this lady for real? Tori wondered if she'd ever tried that stuff.  

"Yes, three bites of each thing."  She smiled and Tori made a face up at her.  

"That's not fair."   Tori muttered angrily.  Had the world gone nuts?

"Yes but its how it is."  She said and   Tori thought to herself, why couldn't her bus be here now?  

"If I do can I have pudding?"  I ask hopefully.  

"Yes."  She nods and she walks back to the table behind me.  

Shane leaned over a little towards Tori and says.  

            "If you eat it real fast and then take a drink of milk with it it's not as bad."  He told her.  Tori made a face, his breath smelled sour like the food.  

Turning to her own plate Tori picked up her fork and did what he said.  The spinach was a little better.  She did the same with the fish but she gagged, it made it worse.  Seeing the salt and ketchup on the table Tori dumped a great deal of each on the offensive stuff.  She then tried it once again.  It helps, it was slightly more eatable.  She decided that putting catch-up on the Macaroni would be gross so she just added a bunch of salt.    It was still gross but she manage to choke down the three bites.

Tori managed to eat the stuff and When Mrs. MALONI went to get her pudding, Mrs. Mar came to say Tori's bus was waiting.  the little girl scarf's down the little bowl of sweet butterscotch pudding and didn't even have a chance to finish her milk as she was herded out to her bus.   

***  

Please R&R.


End file.
